Total Drama: Rebound
by MugenSocks
Summary: Since the last couple of seasons of Total Drama weren't getting exceptional ratings, Chris decided to create a new season with old contestants that the viewers have decided to bring back, there are a few new faces though. New Season, 25 old faces, with a few new ones, including contestants from the Ridonculous Race. Who will win the million dollars this season? [Temporary Hiatus]
1. The, Extremely, Unhappy Campers

"Ahem," Chris Mclean, the host of all the Total Drama seasons, said. "Welcome back to the newest season of the hottest reality show there is, Total Drama… Rebound! We're back in Pahkitew Island, though, there have been _slight_ changes made to this place," he said, while walking through the forest. "But, that's not important. Since the last couple of seasons haven't been getting exceptional ratings, I've decided to let, you, the fans, decide on who should be returning."

"25 contestants from previous seasons have been chosen by you all to participate. Although, there will be a few new faces showing up. They will be taking the place of contestants who've bailed on me, and have said they're too 'busy' to try and fight for the chance to gain the 1 Million bucks that we're offering. But, whatever, their loss."

Chris looked up to see a jet, high up in the sky, possibly carrying all of the contestants. He hastily ran to the beach area of the island, to give them a 'warm' welcome to the island. "Welp," he said. "Looks like they're all here. Let's introduce them, shall we?"

Heather jumped out of the jet, with a parachute. Gwen, Owen, and Alejandro, were seen jumping off, afterward. They were all followed by Courtney, Duncan, Cody, and Sierra. Right after them came Trent, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay, and Eva. The second generation of Total Drama contestants who were returning, would all jump out of the jet, after the first. Zoey and Mike jumped off, holding hands, while Anne Maria went after them, glaring at them the entire time.

Right after them came the winner of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Cameron. Following him was the runner up, Lightning. Brick and Jo went after him. After those two, Max and Sugar, of the third generation of Total Drama contestants, jumped. Everyone either landed on the sand, close to Chris, or landed in the water, already getting wet, before any of the challenges even started.

"Now, it's time for us to introduce our new faces for this season!"

Two new people jumped out of the plane… both of them were goths.

"Welcome Ennui and Crimson to this series, everyone! You may recognize them from that one other reality show. Ridonculous Race, or whatever it was called."

The two landed on the sand and walked up to Chris, not saying anything. "So… uh… are you two going to say anything?" The couple looked at Chris, in dead silence, as if they were bored. "I'll take that as a no. But, anyway, here comes our final new challenger!"

A blonde-haired girl jumped out of the jet.

"Everyone welcome Carrie! Like the goths, she was also apart of that reality show, where she ended up in 5th place, with her best friend, Devin. But, will she be able to rank higher than that, on this show? Who knows!" Carrie landed on the sand. She made her way up to Chris. "Thank you for accepting me to join Total Drama! You'll definitely be pr—"

"With our new contestants out of the way, I'll let you all know that everything else is still the same. You all will be in a team, do challenges to win immunity for your team, or lose them to get voted off, use the confessional, etc. and etc. Rinse and repeat until there's one person left. Now, with that said, does anyone have any questions, or shall we continue onward?"

"Um, Chris," Heather said. "Will I be able to handpick _my_ team, this time?"

"No, but on that topic, your teams have already been chosen!"

Everyone seemed a bit confused by this. Was he going to do teams based on personality, like when he did the Heroes vs. Villains theme in Total Drama: All-Stars, or was he going to do something different?

"Everyone who landed in the water go stand over there."

Everyone that landed in the water, did exactly what Chris told them to do and stood in the area he directed them to stand in. Everyone being: Gwen, Owen, Duncan, Izzy, Heather, Cameron, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Zoey, Sugar, Max, and Sierra. "Now, you all are apart of the team, 'Killer Gophers.' Everyone else, you are now apart of the team, 'Screaming Bass'. Make sure to get along, okay?"

The Screaming Bass members consisted of, Courtney, Leshawna, Anne Maria, Alejandro, Justin, Eva, Trent, Scott, Lindsay, Carrie, Cody, Crimson, Ennui, and Sky. "Wait a second," Sierra interjected. "Cody and I aren't on the same team?! This has to be a mistake! Chris, this is a mistake, right?"

* * *

Confessional: Cody

"Although I do like Sierra, I feel like us being on different teams will be beneficial towards both of us. Y'know, so neither of us get distracted."

* * *

"I agree with crazy girl," Alejandro stated. "I demand to be on the same team as Heather," he said, with his arms crossed. He winked at Heather, who responded by giggling.

"No, this is not a mistake. All teams are final. No amount of begging can change my mind. Just deal with this formation until the merge and then you can do whatever you want, with whoever you want. Now, follow me. I'll show you around. This is a new island, for most of you, after all."

Sierra was on the verge of tears, hearing the fact that her and her crush will be on opposing teams, until further notice.

"Not fer me!" Sugar said to herself and giggled.

"Yes, yes, now let's hurry along. Evil does not have all day," Max said.

"I agree, little man, let's go!" Lightning commented.

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

"Wow, okay, I told myself that I wouldn't come back to this show. I guess a million dollars can really affect how someone's thinking, huh?"

Gwen sighed. "I see that Trent's also back… I'm honestly just glad we're both on opposite teams, everything'll be less awkward for the both of us. But did you guys see those new goths?"

* * *

Confessional: Trent

"So, uh, I see that Gwen's back," Trent said, awkwardly scratching his head.

* * *

Confessional: Lindsay

"I heard that Chad wasn't able to make another season of this show for a long time because he was stuck in Summer Camp. I wonder if it's true."

* * *

Confessional: Eva

"The last time I competed on this stupid show was the first season. My idiotic teammates voted me off early, but that won't happen this time." She clenched her fist. "This time, I'm in it, to win it."

* * *

Chris led everyone to an area with four cabins. "Remember when I said there have been slight changes to this island? Yeah, well the producers didn't like the contestants making their own shelters, so we were forced to provide for them. The two cabins on the left are the Screaming Bass', while the other two are the Killer Gophers'. This goes for both teams; one cabin will be for the girls, while the other will be for the boys."

"Oh yeah, sure," Jo said, irritated. "Let the girls live with the girls, don't allow any diversity."

"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want creepy, old Duncan over here staring at me, while I sleep," Courtney responded. "Hey!" Duncan yelled. "Ooh, Chris," Owen yelled while raising his hand. "Do we still have a Main Lodge or will we have to find food by ourselves?" He put his hand on his belly. "My tummy's aching for food!" As soon as he said that, his belly began to rumble, not because he was hungry, though. Soon after, he released a fart, causing all of the campers around him to start coughing and gagging.

Anne Maria used her hair-spray and angrily sprayed Owen with it, as some sort of retaliation, making him cough and gag. This backfired, as Owen farted more, causing everyone to cough and gag… once again. Anne Maria fell down while coughing. "Need any help?" Justin asked her, offering to help her get up. She blushed slightly at this.

* * *

Confessional: Anne Maria

"Wow, what a gentleman. Mike and I are over!"

* * *

"Yes, there _is_ a Main Lodge, Owen. That's not important, though. Why? Because we'll be starting the first ever challenge of this season! The rules are simple. Follow the rules of this challenge. The winning team will gain immunity, while the losing team will have to attend the bonfire ceremony and vote off a member of their team. Sounds good? Good. Now go put your things inside the cabins, and meet me here in five."

Once everyone did what Chris told them to do, they met up with him. They all stood there, waiting for Chris to announce what the challenge would be. Minutes would go by and he wouldn't say anything. "So, uh, what's the challenge, Chris?" Mike asked. "Yeah," Zoey said in agreement. "we've been waiting here for a few minutes." Everybody seemed to agree with her. "Sheesh, teenagers sure are impatient. But, I'm getting tired of waiting too. Chef, hurry up with setting up the challenge, already!"

"We finished setting it up before the contestants even arrived," Chef said, walking up to Chris. "Oh," Chris said, before he chuckled. "I'll explain the challenge to you all, now."

Chris led them to a spacious area. "Okay, so, we've gathered a bunch of logs and placed them over there, some sharp shark teeth, as well as some small sticks inside that cave. There will be three stations. The first station will carve a sculpture from the log of their choice, with the shark teeth. After the sculpture is finished, they will run over to the cave, and tell the members of their team that are stationed there, to make their way outside. The stationed members must make a torch out of one of the sticks. The person holding the torch has to walk five steps and pass it to the member next to them. If the torch's flame is extinguished, you must go to the back of the cave, make a new torch and restart."

"What about the third station? You said there would be three stations," Heather interrupted.

"Let me finish, Heather," Chris said, while Heather rolled her eyes. "Once the second station in the team is outside, they must pass on their torch to their team members in the third station. The person holding the torch must walk five steps and pass it onto the member next to them, and make their way up to the wood sculpture. Once again, if the torch is extinguished, the second and third stations must restart. However, if the torch doesn't extinguish, the member holding the torch must set the sculpture on fire. First team to do this, wins the challenge."

"Ooh, me!" Izzy yelled while waving her hands up in the air. "I'll be apart of the first station! I've made my fair share of wood sculptures."

"Actually, Izzy, we've already chose who'd be in what station. The members of the Screaming Bass that are in station one are as followed: Courtney, Ennui, Crimson, Sky, and, Trent. The people that are in station two are: Eva, Alejandro, Leshawna, Scott, and, Carrie. Finally the people that are in the third station are: Anne Maria, Cody, Justin, and, Lindsay."

He turned to the other team. "As for the Killer Gophers," he said. "The ones that'll be in the first station—heh, did you see what I did there?—will be Zoey, Mike, Sugar, Cameron, and, Gwen. Max, Sierra, Brick, and Owen, will all be in the second station, while Duncan, Heather, Izzy, Jo, and, Lightning, will be waiting for them, in the third station. With that said, everyone, get to your stations!"

"Guess we're on the same team and in the same station, huh. Don't mess this up for me," Eva told Leshawna. "Girl, you better back off, or I'll beat you, like I did to Heather, in World Tour," she responded. Heather squinted her eyes at Leshawna, angrily.

"I'm glad I'm not on the same team as them," Cameron muttered. "Ugh, tell me about it," Heather said.

* * *

"You two, follow me, we'll try finding a good log," Courtney said, pointing at Crimson and Ennui. "And, you two," she continued, pointing at Trent and Sky, this time. "Get some shark teeth, try to come up with a design we can carve."

"Make sure you think of something cute like maybe a rotting skull," Crimson told Sky and Trent. "I agree," Ennui stated. "Think about a killer rabbit, or something." Both of them spoke in a slow, enigmatic voice. "Sure, sure, now let's hurry up!" Courtney grabbed Crimson's hand and ran towards the logs, while Ennui followed them.

"So," Trent said, trying to find a sharp shark tooth. "I watched last season of Total Drama. You want to be an Olympian in the future?" Sky picked up a tooth. "Yeah, I do," she stated. "It's because my sister is my role model and she almost made it onto the Canadian Olympic team for rhythmic gymnastics. You want to become a musician, right?"

"Yup. I'm guessing you watched the previous seasons?"

"I did. A couple of my friends were obsessed with you, haha. But, anyway, what made you decide you wanted to be a musician?" Sky asked.

"Well…" Trent said.

Gwen unwillingly eavesdropped on their conversation. She seemed a bit irritated.

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

"Okay, first day back on this stupid show and Trent's already flirting with another girl?!" She then realized how mad she sounded and blushed out of embarrassment. "Uh, I mean, I don't care that he's flirting with someone, it's just that he's doing it on the first day."

She pretended to act shocked and gasped. "Oh my god, could they be starting an alliance? I can't believe them," she said, while trying to act mad about that.

* * *

"Gwen," Mike said. "Stop looking at the other team and help us look for a log!"

"Oh, alright!"

"Who will be the first person to be eliminated in this season? Which team will win this challenge? Who will win the million dollars? Will Gwen regret breaking up with Trent in Total Drama: Action? Stay tuned to find out what happens next time, on Total Drama: Rebound!"


	2. Burn, Baby, Burn!

"Last time on Total Drama: Rebound, I introduced all of our 28 contestants, mainly old, but a few faces are included, as well. The contestants were placed into teams — named the Screaming Bass & the Killer Gophers, based on the names of the first season. Both teams show promise, but which team will win the first-ever challenge of this season of Total Drama?"

* * *

"I _really_ hope the merge happens soon," Sierra said. "I just can't handle not being on the same team as Cody, especially after he wasn't in All-Stars. I don't have my phone anymore, either."

"I'll be lucky if I reached the merge this time," Brick commented, as he tried to create a spark through hitting two rocks together, so he could create a torch. "I was voted off before I did, last time."

"All you have to do to make it past the merge is to just stay in your own lane & help your team as much as you can," Owen stated confidently. "Otherwise, if you're mean & rude, & don't do much for the team, you might be voted off."

"Ooh, I just hope Cody doesn't get voted off too early," Sierra worriedly said.

"Pfft. Enough of this 'merge' talk," Max interjected. "What you all should really be afraid of is me — the ultimate antagonist!" Max began to cackle like a witch after that. The others, Sierra, Brick, & Owen, just stared at Max, awkwardly, who continued to laugh. Suddenly, they all began to hear indistinct chatter, but it sounded more like two females arguing loudly, rather than having a civilized discussion. The Screaming Bass' Leshawna & Eva were arguing, much to the displeasure of their other teammates, Alejandro, Carrie, & Scott.

"You better close that mouth before I close it for you," Leshawna demanded.

"I'd love to see you try, _Mrs. Thunder Thighs_," Eva responded.

"Oh, you did _NOT _just say that," Leshawna said, angrily. Before the two could even lay a finger on each-other, Carrie popped up in-between them, acting as a barrier, preventing either of the squabbling girls from closing the distance, in on each other.

"Guys, we're all on the same team," she said. "This argument could ruin our chances of winning this challenge."

Leshawna sighed. "You're right. I guess I _did_ snap a bit," she said. "So, to new beginnings?" Eva's arms were crossed. She didn't respond to Leshawna.

"Eva..." Carrie said, before she was interrupted.

"Can you girls please stop the petty arguing?" Scott asked. "It's kinda hard to start a fire to create a torch, when there are two _obnoxiously_ loud ladies arguing."

"What was that, Pit sniffer?" Eva asked threateningly, in response to being called 'obnoxiously loud'.

"Moreover, why aren't _you_ doing anything to stop this fight?" Scott asked Alejandro.

"When I was young, my mother always told me to never get in the middle of two or more women arguing," He answered. Leshawna doubted this and said, "Yeah, right. How can we be sure that you weren't thinking of ways to manipulate more people? Your intentions & secrets have all been revealed, after you revealed them on national television, back in Season 3." Alejandro simply responded to her by not responding, but giving her a glare.

* * *

Outside of the cave, both the Killer Gophers & the Screaming Bass waited outside of the cave, for their other team members. "So, uh, how's everyone been?" Cody asked his Screaming Bass pals. Lindsay was playing with her hair, not paying any attention to Cody, while Anne Maria was oggling Justin, who was making various modeling positions. So, Cody just stood there, awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, I'm doing great," he said to himself.

* * *

Confessional: Cody

"I miss Sierra."

* * *

"Hey guys, check this out, I can do a handstand," Izzy said. She did a handstand for a few seconds, before falling down.

"I can't believe I'm on the same team as crazy hose beast, again," Heather said.

"I can say the exact same thing about you, _Princess_," Duncan told Heather, who responded with, "Oh, shut it, Duncan Do-right," annoying Duncan, who simply crossed his arms & glared at her, as a response. Lightning continued to kiss his muscles, much to the annoyance of Jo. "Can you stop that, muscle-for-brains?!" She angrily asked.

"Sorry, dude," Lightning responded. "But, it's too hard not to. I thought you'd know how I felt, bro." Jo seemed angrier at this response.

"Ugh," Heather scoffed. "What's taking everyone in station one so long?!"

* * *

Sugar grabbed a log & took a small bite out of it. "Ooh, this chocolate cylinder is great!" Just as she was about to take another bite from it, Zoey snatched the log away. "Let's not eat the logs, okay?" Zoey asked her politely. "But, this is a great start. Guys, Sugar biting the log gave us a lead on the carving!" Mike & Cameron praised Sugar, who simply crossed her hands & pouted in irritation, as she wasn't able to 'finish' the log. Gwen, on the other hand, paid her team no attention, as she continued to eavesdrop at Trent & Sky.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Gwen?" Cameron asked, waving his hands in front of Gwen's eyes, to gain her attention. Her attention then snapped from Trent & Sky to Cameron. "Oh, good! Looks like you're back," he said. "I'm no expert on relationships, but my mom always told me that if I ever got into one & broke up, I shouldn't pay any more attention to my ex. I think you should do the same because you keep on getting distracted."

"I guess you're right. I really should stop thinking about him." She said.

"Yeah," Cameron said. "I'm still a little bit scared about Sierra coming back. But since Cody's in this season, I'm a little less afraid."

"Mike, pass me the shark tooth," Zoey said. "Here!" he yelled when he tossed it to her. She caught the tooth, before she carved the log with it, she stopped. "Wait, what are we carving again?" Everyone drew a blank.

Sugar raised her hand & waved. "I know!" She yelled. "How about we make me? We'll get an _immediate_ win!"

"Let's not do that," Mike responded. "It'd be way too hard to make & the other team might finish their carving before us. So, I say we do something simpler."

"I agree," Cameron added. "Chris also never limited any designs we could do."

Gwen walked over to everyone & asked, "Why don't we just make a shark tooth, then?" Everyone else grabbed a shark tooth of their own & started to carve the log. Courtney, who was a member of the opposing team, stared angrily. "Ugh," she scoffed, clearly annoyed at something. "They've already started & are ahead of us — _already_!" Trent face-palmed & added "Well, I don't think complaining about this will help, Courtney." Courtney grabbed a shark tooth & held it to the log her squad chose.

"Okay then, let's get started already! What design did you guys choose?!" She asked. Sky & Trent looked at each other awkwardly, because they hadn't chosen an idea yet, as they were only talking to each other. "Are you telling me that you guys didn't think about an idea?! _Ooh_, if we lose this challenge, I'm definitely telling the others to vote for you two!" Ennui tried to reason with Courtney & said: "Let's just make a skull. It's cute, shows off a lot of emotion, &, is easy to build." Crimson raised her hand. "I second his idea," she said. "I just love how cute a skull is."

Trent, Sky, &, Courtney, all stood in silence.

"No!" Courtney yelled. "That's such a stupid idea."

"I kind of like the idea of making a skull," Sky said. Trent pointed a finger up & said "I like that idea, as well." Courtney was shocked. "What?! Why?!"

"It's a 4-1 vote, Courtney. Let's just hurry on with the carving!" Sky said.

"Ugh, fine!"

* * *

45 Minutes Later.

"Finished!" Gwen yelled. "Someone go tell the others in station 2 about this!" Zoey stood up and said, "On it!" She ran in the direction of the cave.

"We're finally finished," Courtney yelled. "Someone go to station 2! Hurry!" Sky hastily stood up & headed to the cave, like Zoey. "Right!" she said. Zoey & Sky raced each other to their partners placed in other stations. Both of them pass their teammates in station 3. Zoey manages to reach the cave first, as she got a head start. "You guys," she screamed. "We're finished the carving! You can move now!"

Sierra gasped. "Did you guys hear that?" she asked. "Let's go, so we can see Cody outside!" They all walked five steps forward. Brick passed the torch in his hand to Owen who stood next to him. Once again, they walked the same amount of steps again. Owen passing the torch to Sierra.

The Screaming Bass in station one also heard Zoey. "Ugh!" Eva yelled. "What's taking them so long?!" Eventually, Sky arrived at the cave. "We're finished, as well!" Leshawna snatched the torch from Scott's hand & walked five steps forward. "C'mon already," she said. "We're already a bit behind them" Eva, Alejandro, Carrie, & Scott did as she told them to. After a few seconds of walking & passing the torch later, the two teams of station one were near each other. Though, the Killer Gophers were farther than the Screaming Bass. Sierra passed her torch to Max, who was in Eva's right side. Max asked, "Why do I have to hold the torch _again_?"

"So we can win the challenge," Brick answered. "Tsk-tsk-tsk, _evil _does not associate with light," Max responded. "Just _hold_ the dang torch," Sierra demanded. Max, clearly intimidated, listened to her. Just as he was about to walk forward, Eva extended her foot to the side, causing Max to trip over it, making him also drop the torch, which was extinguished. Everyone simply thought that Max fell down by himself. "Aw, come on!" Owen, Brick, &, Sierra yelled.

* * *

Confessional: Carrie

"Uh, was I the only one who saw Eva trip him?" she asked. "She probably extended her leg by accident. Probably."

* * *

Confessional: Scott

"Hilarious."

* * *

Even though Sierra, Max, Owen, &, Brick, had to restart, they still managed to catch up to Scott, Carrie, Alejandro, Leshawna, &, Eva. However, the latter team were still ahead of them. Finally, they manage to leave the cave, which Lindsay immediately noticed & notified her team by saying, "Guys, look, Ava, Jalapeño, & the others are here!"

"Oh! Pass the torch," Cody requested. Leshawna passed it to him. Justin, Lindsay, Anne Maria, &, Cody, all left & headed for the wood carving to burn. "If I win the Million Dollars," Justin told Anne Maria. "I'm going to create my own modeling agency." She gasped happily. "If _I _win the Million cash money, I'm going to buy a mansion for the both of us!"

_"That's if you win_,_" _Cody mumbled to himself, while they all walked five steps & passed each other the torch.

Max, Brick, Sierra, &, Owen, eventually manage to leave the cave. As soon as Sierra walked out she said, "Cody! Oh, Cody! Where are you?" She looks around. "No, seriously, where are you?" Heather walked up to her, attempting to snatch the torch away from her, but failed. "You just missed him," she said. Sierra looked around again. "Huh? Where'd he go?" Jo stood behind Sierra & stole the torch from her. "Over to the wood carving, because he's _trying _to win."

"Let's go already," Duncan exclaimed. "We're already behind!"

Heather, Izzy, Jo, Lightning, &, Duncan, all headed to the wooden carving. Since all of them were physically adept they were almost able to catch up to Anne Maria, Cody, Justin, &, Lindsay. The latter people were still in the lead, though. Every other member of both teams were waiting beside their team's wood carving, for the rest of their teammates. Both teams cheered for their respective teammates. Cody, Lindsay, Justin, &, Anne Maria, made it to their piece of carved wood first. The Screaming Bass cheered more, while the Killer Gophers were gloomy. The torch was in Anne Maria's hands, which means _she_ needed to be the one to engulf the piece of wood with the torch.

She pulled out her hair-spray & began to spray her hair. Though, the torch was not hit with her hair-spray. "I can't believe I haven't done this in the last 10 minutes," she said.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Lindsay yelled, trying to get Anne Maria to lit the wood aflame.

"Anne Maria, use the torch!" Cody exclaimed.

"Are we seriously going to lose because of this?!" Courtney aggressively asked.

"Looks like we know who's going home today," Trent commented.

Everyone else on the team continued to complain that Anne Maria wasn't doing anything. Meanwhile, the Killer Gophers were elated at this & were waiting for their team members to arrive. "What?" Anne Maria aggressively asked. "You got a _problem_ with me spraying my hair?!" The Screaming Bass all screamed "Yes!" in unison. She crossed her arm, one hand holding the torch, the other holding her hair-spray. "Fine," she said. "You all can help yourselves." She pouted. They all sighed.

Just before Duncan, Jo, Lightning, &, Heather, reached their carving, Justin placed his hand on Anne Maria's shoulder. "Anne Maria," he seductively said. "Please, light the carving on fire... for me." He smiled at her, revealing his bright-white teeth, which also gleamed. She simply stared at him & his charms & said "O-okay." She walked up to the carving & set it aflame. Chris showed up & announced, "With that, the Screaming Bass has won the first-ever challenge of Total Drama: Rebound!"

The Screaming Bass all cheered, but louder than they did before, since they just won the first challenge of the season. "Woohoo, Justin!" Cody exclaimed. He went to go high-five Justin, but was swiftly punched by Anne Maria. "Back off, punk," she commented. Sierra gasped. "Cody!" She went to go punch Anne Maria, but was sprayed in the face with hair-spray, as a response.

"Killer Gophers," Chris said, walking up to the team that lost the challenge. "Come to the bonfire ceremony tonight. You all are going to have to vote someone off. So - I recommend that you guys spend some time to think about who to vote off. Have fun!"

"Aw, poop!" Sugar said in grief.

"I'm voting you _all _off, for being so useless," Lightning commented. Much to the eyerolls of the others.

"First loss of the season, huh?" Gwen rhetorically asked. "This doesn't seem like a good start for us."

"It'll get better, princess," Duncan commented, walking towards Gwen. "Probably." Gwen awkwardly shook her head up & down as a response, & walked away. Duncan sighed. "Wow, what a flirt," Heather ironically said. "Shut up," Duncan said. Zoey sighed, as well. Mike & Cameron comforted her, though.

"Psh, evil always loses at first," Max said. "But evil will win in the end! You all stinked in this challenge, by the way." Making some of the others glare at him.

* * *

All of the Killer Gophers sat at the bonfire ceremony that night. All of them, stressed. Not only was the challenge they did very stress-inducing, they also were stressed about who would get voted off. There was no guarantee.

"Killer Gophers," Chris said. "There are thirteen marshmallows on this plate. If you receive a marshmallow, you will be rewarded with the gift of competing here for another day. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight will be eliminated & can't come back. Ever. I've counted all of your votes, whoever has the most amount of votes, is eliminated. With all that said, the first marshmallow goes to..."

Everyone practically gulped. They all wanted the 1,000,000$, which is practically the easiest million dollars someone can earn — so long as they aren't voted off.

"...Duncan Do-right," Chris said. He threw a marshmallow at the irritated Duncan, who caught it. "Zoey, Owen, Sugar, Mike, & Cameron, all get a marshmallow as well," Chris tossed some marshmallows at them. "Also, Brick, Gwen, Izzy, Jo, & Lightning, get one as well," he gave them a marshmallow, as well. Lightning extended his hand to Jo. "High-five, bro!" he said, much to her dismay.

"The only two without a marshmallow yet — Sierra & Max."

"—Me?! What did _I_ do?!" Sierra concerningly asked.

"I was _about _to get why!_" _Chris exclaimed. "Anyway, Max, you constantly go on about being 'evil,' annoying everyone & you did very little to help your team. In fact, you 'accidentally' tripping forced your team to restart." Max simply shrugged at this. "& Sierra, your constant Cody-calling & need to see him at all times irritated your team quite a bit. But the one who'll go home, is..."

Sierra & Max looked at each other, with tension. Which one of them would lose on getting the 1M dollars? At that moment, only Chris knew. The other members couldn't care any less who was chosen. Slowly, Chris opened his mouth to speak. He took in a small breath, to increase the tension of the scene, even more. "Once, again," he said. "The one that shall go home tonight, due to receiving votes from other contestants—the one who will be the first person eliminated this season is—Max." He threw a marshmallow at Sierra who screamed gleefully.

"What?!" Max asked angrily, standing up. He pointed at his, well, ex-teammates. "Which one of you idiots voted for me?!"

* * *

Max was loaded into the Cannon of Shame, from the previous season, _Total Drama: Pahkitew Island._ "Were you guys not able to afford a new elimination exit?" Heather asked.

"Correctemundo, Heather," Chris said. "Plus, this thing is _heavy_! It'd too much effort to actually manually remove it, so I decided to keep it here. Anyway, any last words, Max?"

"Yes," he said. "At-least I'm not in this cannon with—"

He was fired into the air, by the cannon. "_—Scarletttttt_!" Max screamed, as he flew through the air. Chris faced towards the camera.

"One down, twenty-six more to go, until we have one contestant left standing. Who will win the One Million dollars & who will be the next to be eliminated? Find out next time, on _Total Drama: Rebound_!"


End file.
